Rowan Tabris
Overview Physical Appearance Ginger as the day is long, Rowan has green eyes and a shock of unruly orange hair that he wears either cropped short or pulled back into a tight ponytail or braid. Nearly every inch of his pale skin is covered in freckles. He also bears two prominent scars on his face, a thin line trailing across his right cheekbone, and a deeper scar running from just below his left eye to the underside of his jaw. More scars no doubt litter the skin hidden under his armor. Personality A temper as fiery as his hair, some would say. Rowan is short-tempered and bloody minded, quick to anger and violence if given half a reason. Given the options of fight or flight, Rowan will always pick fight, no matter the odds. But underneath all the blood and bluster, Rowan has a surprisingly idealistic side. He cares deeply for his friends and family, and would risk his life for any of them in a heartbeat. He also loaths injustice and oppression. But these are traits he would prefer to keep hidden behind his reputation as an apathetic thug. 'Talents and Skills' Rowan is a skilled pickpocket and thief. He was a decent fighter and swordsman before joining the Wardens, but his skills have greatly improved since then with additional training in the skills of an assassin. Biography History Growing up in Denerim's alienage Rowan was what could politely be called a "troubled child". A troublemaker from the time he could walk, his mother succesfully chaneled his energy into secret weapons training. It was her that first taught Rowan how to fight and wield a dagger, and the two were very close. But after his mother's death things went downhill. Rowan was angry about his mother's death at the hands of humans, and angrier still that none of the adults in his life would do anything to get justice for her. He took out his anger by getting into fights in the marketplace and in back alleys, particularly with groups of human teens his own age, and petty theft. It became a common occurance for him to return home at the end of the day with a bloody nose or a split lip or a pocket full of coppers. Of course, his father and others attempted to reign in Rowan's antics, but that only caused him to act out more. He spent more than a few nights behind bars, but none of his crimes were severe enough to earn him more than a beating from the city guards. An arranged marriage was the last-ditch effort of an exhasperated and worried father. If Rowan had to worry about someone other than himself, he might stop putting himself in such danger all the time. Rowan rebelled against that, too, trying to get it called off right down to the last minute. The way it did eventually get called off, however, was not the way he'd wanted. The wedding's untimely interruption, the veritable kidnapping of two brides and their bridesmaids, all at the hands of an entitled, racist human, hit far too close to home for Rowan. Far too similar to his mother's death. He wasn't about to let that happen to anyone else. Perhaps because he'd already built of a bit of infamy among the city guard, or perhaps because they simply needed a scapegoat, when Rowan claimed he'd stormed the Arl's castle single handedly in order to rescue his cousin and the other girls and killed the Arl's son in the process, they took him at his word. It was only Duncan, and being conscripted into the Grey Wardens, that saved Rowan from the gallows. In-game Rowan arrived at Ostagar a brash, cocksure kid fairly confident that he was invincible, even the traumatic Joining ceremony did not change his mindset - in fact it may have done the opposite. But after facing the darkspawn horde head on, his mortality became all too apparent. It was at Ostagar that Rowan recieved the first of his more prominent scars - a slice across his right cheek, and the puncture of a poisoned arrow in the same shoulder. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous 'Links' Gallery Category:ErandirWrites Category:Tabris Category:Rogue Category:Hero of Ferelden